The BUSM MS Resource sponsors a weekly seminar series open to all interested persons in the Medical School community as well as investigators from other academic, research and industrial institutions throughout the Boston area. These provide an opportunity for staff members to present summaries of their ongoing research and for visiting scientists to meet and discuss their research with local scientists. Publicity for these seminars takes the form of posted notices, as well as standard mail, e-mail and telephone announcements to those outside BUSM.